theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
ManAnt (character)
For the episode starring this vile villain, see ManAnt! (episode) ManAnt is a villain from The Aquabats! Super Show! He appears in the first episode ManAnt! He was created when a young Crash discovered a genie's lamp while playing in his sandbox, and wished for a half-ant, half-man bad guy for his action figures to fight. However, he was called inside by his mother and had to abandon ManAnt, leaving him bitter and with a taste for revenge. He eventually captured Crash and stole his powers to take out his vengence on humanity. Appearance ManAnt has the body of a man, but the head of an Ant. He looks to be about 5'10" to 6' tall in his enlarged size, but is only a few inches tall when he's seen originally. He wears a pinstriped black suit and black gloves. Abilities Being an ant, ManAnt has incredible strength relative to his body size. When he's only a few inches tall, he's able to lift a regular sized bagel, which is probably about his own body weight, using only his mandables. As an ant, he's also able to communicate with other ants, especially the ants he enlarged. They follow his commands until one of his antanae is removed, and then they just ignore him. After stealing some of Crash's grow juice, he's able to grow to the size of a normal sized human, meaning that he understands not only the nature of how Crash's powers work, but also how to control them. He is not shown shrinking back down to size again, so it is unknown whether this change is permanent or not, or if he can change back and forth at will. He also has some level of fighting skill, as he is able to go head to head with The MCBC in a fist fight, using both his fists and his antanae to strike. Relationships The Aquabats Overall, ManAnt seems to have a rather pompous attitude towards The Aquabats. His tone is very condescending on the DVD. He seems to feel that The Bats underestimate him because of his small stature, and therefore retaliates by treating them like idiots. Two lines that show this emotion are when he says his ants are "far more disciplined than you human clowns," and when he says with disdain "what do I look like to you, Bat Commander? A helpless bug?" Ironically, it's his underestimation of the Commander that leads to his downfall. Crash Crash wished him into the world, and the newly created ManAnt saw Crash as his mommy. But with Crash's sudden departure, he felt abandoned by his motherly figure and has harbored a grudge ever since. From his intimate knowledge of Crash's powers, his intimate knowledge of how to ensnare Crash, and his intimate knowledge of how to manipulate Crash's emotions, it can be assumed that he spent many years stalking Crash. Henchmen ManAnt doesn't seem to think much of his human Henchmen, as the only lines he says to them are commands and he doesn't stroke their heads in the affectionate way he does with his fellow ants. Ants ManAnt seems to feel a kindred spirit with his enlarged ants. After enlarging the first one, he affectionately strokes it's head, even before sending his telepathic ant-waves to subject it to his will. However, the ants don't seem to reciprocate, and only follow his orders when he has both antenae. The ant-waves he sends out might imitate those of a queen, which is why they follow his orders. Once one antenae is severed, though, they attack him too. This seems to hurt their esteem in ManAnt's eyes, as he then calls his betrayer a "dirty ant." Previous villain name: Mant Before The Aquabats Super Show, ManAnt was known simply as Mant. The name might have changed due to that name being confusing or owned by another entity. The character was basically the same, though. Trivia *ManAnt body acting was played by Art Mitchell, who also played Trusty Dusty in the episode Laundry Day! *After production of this episode, the ManAnt head sat on a top shelf of the production office/studio *ManAnt is voiced by Mr Lawrence the voice of Plankton from Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants Gallery Manant.jpg Manantepisode.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Villians Category:People Category:The Aquabats Super Show